


Slippery Opportunity

by Anaredrina



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Large Cock, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, NSFW, Post DMC 5, Reader-Insert, Romance, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Smut, V being smug, V swears fight me about it, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, listen it's just pwp, slightly dom V, slightly more casual language i guess, swearing V, this is cringe only read it if you have extreme V thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaredrina/pseuds/Anaredrina
Summary: Dante has returned with not only Vergil and Yamato in tow, but also V! Which would prove to be awkward, since you briefly caught feelings for the less-angry version of Vergil, and it's been unclear what's to become of it now that they're both separate. V takes matters into his own hands to resolve the issue in the most inconvenient of places, Nico's shower in the van. While on a mission, no less.
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry) & Reader, V (Devil May Cry)/Reader, V (Devil May Cry)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Slippery Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Very first fic I ever wrote, and got carried away with in 2019. Bone apple teeth. Yes it's bad, but it was the most popular one oddly enough, ignore the crack HC about V and Vergil being separate, this was written long before anyone even expected DMC5SE!

The summer season has reached its peak, and carrying out missions in the sweltering sun hasn’t been very enjoyable. As if the gore wasn’t enough, everyone’s sweating because it’s so hot. Deodorant doesn’t do anyone justice. You used to have an eye on V and him on you, before Vergil came back. Nothing ever happened, besides silent, desperate stares. You’re glad he’s back, but knowing and interacting with Vergil has kind of turned you off from V, even though he had confided in you very early on that he is a fragment of Vergil.

But, having the man he came from around in flesh was just awkward, even though V is still the same and not just another brand new fragment. He remembers you. But some part of V did seem to copy to Vergil, because Vergil has never actually treated you poorly, whilst he pretty much verbally abuses everyone else every waking moment. Including V.

Vergil has no idea how to treat V at all. Like a son? Sibling? Pet? He did not know, and it drove everyone bonkers when both of them were in the same room. V didn’t seem to care much, but he’s amused by Vergil’s, in a sense his own, discomfort. Vergil was quite angry to see that you took liking to V once you had the option to basically pick your poison. He was a tad jealous and pouty for once. You didn’t really like middle aged, power hungry men with an attitude. You preferred the sultry poet. You were just not able to ever see that in Vergil, despite you knowing it has to be there somewhere. Nonetheless, you grew somewhat estranged from V because of the situation with Vergil. You didn’t want to, but it weirded you out a bit.

Back in reality, your task at hand was to get rid of a small infestation of demons in a rural area, quite far from the city limits. Really not too bad, but it is hot out here, and there’s practically no shade. Nico’s van has some cool stuff, but the air conditioning has just about given out. There was pretty much no escape from the heat. Being inside the van was almost worse than sitting outside overnight. This task has taken you 2 days already, because you’re in frequent need of breaks. Half demons and 25%-demons get dehydrated and overheated too. Lady and Trish opted to stay back and handle what they can closer to town.

Both you and V, having the least amount of stamina compared to Dante, Vergil and Nero, had to retreat to the van before the heat of the afternoon fully kicked in. This was a rare opportunity for V to be alone with you, without Vergil’s prying eyes. Nico was tinkering away in her corner, smoking a cigarette, seemingly ignoring you two. Not out of rudeness, but she figured you may want some alone time.

Both of you sunk down into the couch, next to each other. You let out a nervous smile and cleared your throat before sitting up and hunching over, elbows on your knees. V knew you were trying to get his attention. He placed his warm albeit sweaty hand over yours, and you were taken aback.

“I… Have some explaining to do. I know what’s been happening to you and it pains my being to see it, I don’t want you to think poorly of me.”  
This was the first time you’ve ever seen V act with a shred of humility, self-consciousness, and guilt.  
“I’ve noticed you’ve avoided me since Vergil made his return to this world, and I fully understand your reasoning. But the time you spent with me was not shared with Vergil, I promise you that. And any time you spend with me now, is not shared with Vergil. Some small things must have been absorbed by him, because I’ve noticed he’s… Not treating you poorly. He likes you because I like you.”  
You furrowed your brow. “So that means Vergil doesn’t know at all what you are actually doing, and vice versa? You’re not connected? He’s just snagged some of your memories?”  
“No, my dear. We are not connected.” V looked at you with an exhausted, but hopeful expression. This was pretty much his last chance to salvage anything, even friendship. You looked into your lap and withdrew your hand from under his, and pinched between your brow, processing this.  
“So he has some aspects of you in him. That’s why he’s being a creep towards me?”  
“…Correct.”  
“But he has not taken them from you, and you are not in any way mentally connected?”  
“Yes. Merely copied.”

You went silent again, feeling somewhat guilty for not just asking about this earlier before you started to give him the cold shoulder. You felt bad for hurting him. This was the first time you’ve ever seen him hurt or vulnerable. “We’re very much separate individuals, he has his agenda and I have mine. Sadly, I can’t get him to stop… Taking a liking to you. I do not know exactly what he has seen through me, but he feels the same way towards you. I don’t think he knows details.”  
“So he’s not a clone of you in a creepy old dude’s body?” You chuckled.

“No, dear. Maybe he wished he was.” V gave you a sly smirk, one you knew all too well, and all your hostility and doubts faded within instants. His green gaze rested on you completely different than that of Vergil, who eyed you the way Dante looks at pizza and women. Runs in the family, you suppose. You had a lot of hypothetical and philosophical questions, but all you wanted to know is that you’re not falling for Vergil right here, right now. You leaned against his bare shoulder with your hot cheeks, still sweaty from the heat. You muttered a quiet “I’m sorry V.”

Nico must have been eavesdropping, because she snuffed out her cigarette and exited the van, with a knowing look on her face. She raised her eyebrows twice in quick succession, and winked at you. V was too busy spacing out running his hands through your hair. After the door slammed shut, he jolted back to awareness. You’re now completely alone. V grabbed both of your hands while turned towards you, and placed them on his lap.

“Now, what do you say, we start over?” While awaiting your answer, his smirk stretched nearly ear to ear and his hands slowly pulled yours closer to the crotch of his pants, but stopped at his inner thighs and gripped your wrists firmly. You let out an embarrassed giggle and bowed your head, unable to move with him gripping you like that, and somewhat embarrassed that he had already been teasing you and knew what he was doing to you.  
He let one of your wrists go, and moved his free hand under your chin, and raised your face to gaze directly up to his. “Hmm?”  
“Yes. I’d love to.”

With half lidded eyes and the most cheeky smirk you’ve ever seen on him, he swiped his thumb over your lips, slow enough to tease you, but too fast for you to react. He brushed your cheek softly, and tucked your hair behind your ear on one side of your face, still holding one of your wrists. His free hand trailed down your neck, grazing your warm skin with his long digits and tickling you slightly as his nails gently dragged along you and left a faint mark. As he reached your collar bone, you realized he had let your other hand go as well, and was just loosely holding it.

Before removing your hands from his lap, you noticed that marks from his rings were left on your wrists where he’d gripped you, and his pants looked a lot more ill-fitting than before. You used one hand to stop his hand running down your neck, the other to yank on his leather vest to bring him closer to you. You thought it was time for payback, and you grabbed his face with both of your hands, one on each side, making note of the faint stubble and his jawline under your grasp. Gently, you drew him closer to you, and he closed his eyes, expecting you to kiss him. That’s when you suddenly let go, and swiftly sat up and ruffled his hair while he was still sitting, a bit dazed and dumbstruck.

Since you hadn’t been fighting all day, both of you weren’t that beaten up or covered in yuck just yet. But, it was still enough to prompt a shower if you wanted to.

“I’m going to take a cold shower. I suggest you grab one too, but _after_ me.” You gave him a warm, innocent smile and trailed off to the back of the van to the shower. V sat there for a moment, dumbfounded and perplexed. He couldn’t stand your absence so suddenly, and ached for the slightest bit of proximity. As you were undressing, you heard him pacing in the small van. You imagined what his face must look like right now, and hopped into the shower, looking forward to some time alone to process all of this.

For V, every minute seemed to be growing longer, as he felt more and more needy. He was trying to ignore the party in his pants that’d started when you first sat down with him. He thought that now is not the right time, so soon. He also would not know what to do, considering he’s technically only a few months old. He inherited much of Vergil’s memory per se, things like reading and other human things like speaking and walking. He was not a baby in an adult’s body. But, he didn’t really know how to go about adult things. Vergil probably didn’t really know, either. Hence Nero.

Only when he felt his leather belt become taut and threatened to come undone around him and the building pressure, he knew he had to do something. He loosened his belt, and re-fastened it about 4 loop holes backwards, allowing more wiggle room for his growing and aching member. He sat back down on the couch, with his legs sprawled out, hunched over with his elbows on his knees, much like you did. He was gripping his own hair on his head as it was bowed down, as if he were in some sort of agonizing pain. He was- in a way. He muttered to himself, “I never thought I’d be driven to indulge the sinfulness of flesh but something must be done.”

He knew, from awkwardly walking in on Nero and Dante, what he could do to help a little bit. But he wasn’t compelled to take a good look, neither was it appropriate for him to do so. He’d much rather have you do it, and this was a dangerously tempting thought. You made it a point that you’d like to be left alone, and V was weighing out the consequences of barging in on you while having alone time. Then he also realized he’d have no clue at all what to do with you, or what women really looked like below the waist but he knew he wanted whatever it is, in conjunction with his excited member. Neediness and fear washed over him but that didn’t manage to snuff out the excitement in his pants, which by now was extremely painful. He straightened his posture, panting and clenching his jaw in pain, exhaling slowly. He took a deep breath, with his eyes screwed shut, which he let go as he sat up, his fists balled and eyes peeled wide open. He headed steadfast to the bathroom door.

You were finishing up in the shower, you’d already cleaned yourself and were just enjoying the silence and darkness of the tiny, cramped shower cubicle in the van, something you never thought you’d cherish. With that out of the way, the thoughts about V and where you had left off crept back into your mind. And with that, the door to the bathroom slammed open, rocking the van. This is more like something Nero would do unintentionally, and you worried for a moment that it was his silhouette behind the clouded shower curtain. You didn’t think V had it in him to bust a lock like that. You covered yourself because you feared whoever it was, was going to rip open the shower curtain even though, rationally speaking, the 3 devil hunters would have no reason to act like this. Neither did Nico.

“V… You bastard” you thought to yourself, both feeling anger, amusement, eagerness an awe. Your suspicions were confirmed when you heard the leather belt he wore hit the ground, as well as his leather vest. You heard pants unzip, and being brushed off.  
 _What the fuck? What's gotten into him? I haven’t even kissed him or anything._

You swallowed hard, imagining he’d be taking off his underwear right now, but instead he ripped the shower curtain open, you already cornered against the cold, dark wall. Your eyes locked with his, and he had so much desire burning in those green eyes, they almost glowed. After that intense moment, your eyes wandered down his midsection. His underwear was still on him. Not even pulled down, or something pulled out of it. But the purpose of the garment was irrelevant now, you could see everything.

“Y/n”, he panted. “Look what you’ve done.” His arms were propped against the walls and he lowered his head in defeat. “Help me?” he asked you with a smug undertone, as he stepped into the shower cubicle and pulled the curtain shut, not looking back at you yet.

“Stop. Don’t turn to face me. Back up slowly towards me.” You had a feeling if he had only a moment to take you in before his eyes, the poor man would go crazy and his legs would give out. He let out a 'hmph', but obeyed. You were amused by his inexperience, but also frustrated. It’s not exactly easy to give the birds and the bees demonstration in a dark, slippery shower. You placed your hands on his back once he’d gotten close enough, as a signal to stop. You could see he was shaking, the muscles on his back almost vibrating, you could tell his chest was also heaving.

“Stay still. Don’t turn around yet. Don’t move.” You were fairly confident, but you felt ridiculous having to coach him through this. You didn’t know you could be this commandeering, and that alone aroused you somewhat, not that you weren’t eager in the first place. It was hard not to be eager to submit to someone about 1 ½ feet taller than you, lean, toned, tattooed and rock hard, for you, and you only. The problem was he had no idea what to even do to you. At this point you would have wished that he would ravage you like an animal and take you right where you stand and have no mercy. You figured you'd have to push him to the edge of sanity to get what you wanted.

Before you was the opposite. This man was a virgin, trembling in fear of a woman he had a crush on, one and a half feet shorter than him. You gulped and took a deep breath, and grabbed his briefs by the elastic on each side of his hips. With one fast yanking motion, you pulled them off and let go, letting them fall to his ankles and on to the wet shower floor. You also heard him hiss at the sudden exposure, and heard a faint slap from his stiffened member being released from his underwear with such force, slapping against his torso. You paused and bit your lip when you realized what that was. Tempted to have a look, you composed yourself and commanded that he should not dare to touch himself.

“Stay where you are,” you growled as you turned 180 degrees to face the wall. You stuck your arms out behind you. “Turn around and take my hands.”

This was music to his ears, finally he got to see you, at least half of you. Before taking your hands and obeying, he stepped out of his briefs that were soaking wet from being on the floor, parted the shower curtain, and flung them out. He turned back towards you and looked at you in awe, your skin exposed, lined with goose bumps, water streaming down the curves of your back, over your butt and down your legs. He finally took your hands, but you quickly made an attempt to grab his wrists instead, and you caught him off guard, so you succeeded. 

Your grasp tightened as much as it could for being so puny compared to him. You retracted your arms back towards you and he let his arms go limp with your guidance. You gently tapped his wrists on your waist, and loosened your grip enough for him to grab your waist. He did so and sunk his hands into you almost immediately, like claws of a predator grabbing its prey. “Hold me close,” you said in a much softer, kind tone. His long arms snaked around your breasts as he got closer, unable to keep his hands on your waist any longer without assuming an awkward angle. As soon as he realized what he was touching, he stammered an apology. The height difference made you laugh, and you expected this to happen.

He moved his hands further down to your ribcage, but you stopped him and placed them back on your bare chest. He let out a sigh of arousal but also amazement. He was much taller than you, and this close to you he was able to look over your head, down on to your chest and watch himself very gently cup your breasts and squeeze them. He let out a soft chuckle exhaling through his nose, his hot breath hitting your shoulder as he hovered over your ear. To your surprise, he spoke to you in that familiar, cocky tone as if he was better than everyone else and was always right, with a slight hint of conceitedness.

“Y/n, you are absolutely….” He groaned as he inched closer and his aching, throbbing cock brushed up your backside, and came to a rest in the small of your back. “Stunning,” he whispered right into your ear, while squeezing you even tighter. You blushed, and he could tell because he was a lot taller than you and could get a view of your face from the side. Your breaths began to grow labored as you felt him throb against your back, as he was panting you could also feel his chest rising and falling, pressed against your back. You felt as if there was a coil in your abdomen, starting to build pressure as you started to get wet. You really wished you were tall enough for him to just slide his cock between your thighs from behind, end enjoy the sensation of his warm and hard shaft parting your dripping folds and giving you some much needed attention to your pussy and clit.

He let go, backed up ever so slightly to have space to access your back and explored your shoulders, massaging them slightly, lifting up your wet hair so he could run a finger along your spine, starting from the base of your head. You shuddered at his touch and your eagerness and patience was getting the best of you. You needed his touch now. You felt something drip out of you and clenched your legs slightly.

You were tempted to just turn around and stand on your toes, guiding him between your legs for at least some friction. But he spoke again, hands firmly pressed on your waist. His voice was filled with composure once again.  
“You… You did this to me. Now you will reap what you’ve sewn, dear.”

You felt the smirk on his lips as they touched the sensitive side of your neck, just under your ear, and you were overcome with goosebumps so suddenly it almost hurt your skin, and your stomach churned. He began kissing and nipping at your neck, and you tilted your head ever so slightly to allow him easier access. One hand lifted from your waist to hold your head in place gently, the other wandered to your breasts, which he squeezed tightly as he bit into your neck. You moaned softly, and the hand bracing your head quickly moved to cover your mouth, so that no noise could escape. He held his hand there firmly, forcing you to take a step back, brushing against his chest once again, and you felt his length throb on your back once more. He kept his hand firmly pressed on your mouth, while he reached down to feel between your legs where you were already pulsating and dripping in anticipation of his touch.

“Were you excited for me?” He huffed, taunting you almost as he slid his middle finger around between your legs, along your slit, not with enough pressure to part it however. His cold rings on his fingers touching your skin sent shockwaves through your body. He acknowledged that you were extremely wet, and figured that the consistency was too slick to be the water from the shower. He dabbed his finger into your wetness, only to withdraw it and lick his finger curiously and full of lust. 

With a bit more pressure, he parted your lips and found his way to the source of all the heat and wetness, and teased it with his long, slender fingers, not paying any attention to your clit. He probably didn’t know what it was anyway. 

He was scared to insert a finger, however. He remained silent, reacting to the noises you made and adjusting his hand, listening intently. He was a quick learner. As you squirmed and moaned even more, your fluids freely dripping down on his hands, he suddenly stopped and you grunted in frustration as he withdrew both hands from you. He grabbed your shoulders and nudged them, and urged you to turn around. You looked up to meet his eyes, they were nearly glazed over and more green than usual, so much so that you could tell in the dark shower cubicle. He smiled softly, and placed his index finger and thumb between your chin, slightly pulling down your lower lip, touching your teeth. You wanted to suck on it, but you remembered you haven’t even kissed V at all yet.

He replaced the firm grip on your lower lip and jaw with both of his hands cupping your cheeks, digging his hands into your damp hair.  
“I’m not going to do this with you, without kissing your delicate lips first. That would be _rude_ of me.”  
He leaned down to meet your lips, but he also sort of pulled you up, forcing you to stand on your toes. As your lips locked, he started relentlessly exploring your mouth with his tongue. We wasn’t skilled, but you didn’t care and you did not fight it. You wrapped your arms around him, holding on firmly, but loose enough to explore the texture of his arms, feeling the scarring where the demonic ink once had been, and the remaining patterns. You traced them softly as he continued his unrelenting assault on your lips. He withdrew from you suddenly, with a hint of erratic eagerness in his eyes.

“Hmm…” He scanned the inside of the shower, and concluded it would be too slippery to pin you against it and take you right there. He didn’t want to hurt you. He did thrust you against the wall, right under the rickety showerhead that had been raining down on both of you the entire time. Shielded from the water from being directly under it, you watched in amazement at just how attractive he was when water poured down straight on to his head, wetting his hair, causing it to stick to his face. He did not move his hair out of the way, but held you firmly against the wall by your waist with one hand, and pinning your hands above your head with the other. This was a sight to behold. 

He was panting again, and looked down at his throbbing, aching shaft, and back to you. This prompted you to focus your gaze on it as well. It was massive, you were scared it may hurt you. It was easily at least 7-8 inches long. Thankfully not extremely girthy, or you would have been sad that he can’t slide into you without pain. He was circumcised oddly enough, and you could see every bulging vein as a result. The tip was bright pink, and weeping for you, twitching erratically. You bit your lip, but before you could muster any words, he turned off the shower with one of his hands, his right hand still clutching your wrists, and looked you in the eyes. 

He'd managed to turn the tables on you, but you didn't mind at this point. Him acting this way was arousing you quicker than expected, and you began to ache, feeling a need to be filled up. You forgot everything around you, your task, the crew, everything. All you wanted was for him to finally slide that delicious cock inside of you. He interrupted your train of thought right there.

“My dear, I fear… You’re too petite for me to take you right here. I do not wish to hurt you, or cause you to slip.”

He let go of your wrists and pulled you in for a hug surprisingly, not a kiss. Your eyes darted around the steamed up bathroom. “H-how about the sink?” you asked innocently. “As you command, my sweet.” He hummed.

With strength you did not know he had in him, he scooped you up in his arms, you facing him, arms snaked around his shoulders. You sunk your face into the crook of his neck. He made sure he was holding you tightly, so he could move you and place you on the edge of the sink. His hands were supporting your weight on your butt and thighs; his fingers were long enough to actually slightly graze over your wetness briefly. You whimpered softly, before he parted the shower curtain and gently placed you on the small sink.

He hasn't spread your legs just yet, and came close to you for a heated kiss. He was getting better at it. He nipped and nibbled his way down your neck, breasts and stomach, then kneeled down to match the height of the sink to place his mouth exactly where you wanted it, as he parted your legs ever so gently yet determined. He gazed in awe for a moment taking in your form curiously. His hot breaths so close against your skin made you shudder. You were growing impatient, but understood that this was his first time and let him curiously prod poke and lick all he wanted. 

He slid his index finger from the top of your slit, grazing your clit, all the way down where he knew your needy hole was. He circled it once and then licked his finger, hungry for more, the look in his eyes spoke for him as he looked up at you from his place beneath your legs. Even though he was still experimenting at this point, his clumsy touches and licks still felt so good, but you ultimately wanted his throbbing cock shoved all the way inside you even if you had to give him step-by-step instructions. 

He had made note that you squealed and moaned exceptionally loud when his finger and tongue touched what he could only describe as a small nub. His fingers still wet from licking your taste off his digits, went straight to that very spot and he pressed his middle finger against it. _Finally!_ You thought to yourself.

He kept his middle finger firmly in place as he stood up, but as he got as close to you as he could, he swapped his middle finger for his thumb. You're surprised he hasn't came yet, thinking he could be the type to cum just from extreme arousal but this man had exceptional patience and composure. You also hadn't even taken his cock into your hands at all yet. Still, the tip had been weeping the whole time.

He kissed you once again, his technique becoming better and better, keeping his thumb firmly planted on your bundle of nerves. Gently, he started encircling it with a bit less pressure and you moaned loudly, his lips still locked with yours. He broke the kiss to let you gasp for air as you took a quick look at what he'd been doing to you. 

Just as you were eying his cock, propped up over the edge of the sink, you realized just how tantalizingly close it was to you. Before you could buck your hips or take it into your hand, he shoved your bottom up and further onto the small counter conjoined to the sink, so that you would not have to brace yourself against the wall to keep from falling back. You knocked over everyone's toothbrushes and toiletries. 

“How unfortunate.” V grinned, not caring at all for that inconvenience in this moment. He shuffled to the side back to you, sitting on the counter, comfortably leaning against the wall ready for impact. As he was about to spread your legs, you did it for him and wrapped your legs and feet around him to the best of your ability and urged him closer. He was tall enough that his cock was already erected a few inches into the air as he stood up right next to the counter. He gave you a suggestive chuckle and took his aching shaft into his hand now. Using the other hand he moved your hips slightly closer to the edge so that you were both at an angle at which he could easily penetrate you. 

You were so excited and pent up, you felt your coil in your lower abdomen getting so painfully tight, and fluids leaked out of you on to the counter. You were quite embarrassed, but V knew what this meant. The tip of his cock had also already dripped on to the counter a bit. 

“V… Please” you begged. He met you with a smirk and pressed his manhood between your legs, parting your folds and instantly becoming lubricated in your slick. He threw his head back and let out a groan. With one of your hands, you grabbed his cock and rubbed it against you even more, especially on and around your clit and hole. V was almost losing it right then and there, finally being so intimate with you and feelings hit him like an oncoming truck, paired with the overwhelming pleasure. 

After a while he stopped you and said he would like to do the honor himself, and he'd like to pin your hands behind your back or above your head while doing so. You quickly agreed and sat on your hands before he could grab your wrists. Good enough. You spread your legs open a bit more and pulled your knees in closer to yourself. You gave him a pleading look. Those damn eyes and his dirty smirk. 

You were definitely beyond warmed up at this point. You were spilling your fluids, shaking, panting and almost close to tears but he decided to tease you a bit more by rubbing his tip around every nook and cranny between your legs, smearing your mixed fluids everywhere. “V!” You snarled. He halted his teasing and nodded obediently at your implied command. He was getting nervous again, and he was shaking as he lined himself up to slide into you. He let out an uncontrolled moan upon his tip passing your tight entrance. He had to pause to regain composure.

Just that alone also nearly sent you to the edge. After a moment and with no warning he shoved the remaining length into you with one single thrust. You let out a gasp and bit your lip so hard it almost broke the skin. A breathless moan escaped from V. Without hesitation, as if he could read your mind, he started to mercilessly fuck you, hard, needy and fast.

You were drowning in pleasure and emotions as you locked eyes with him, your foreheads touching. Contrary to what he was doing to your pussy so roughly, his hands cupped your cheeks gingerly, as your hands escaped and held on to his shoulders and inked chest. His eyes were glazed over, and he gave you the most adorable, enamored look. It was so tender and out of character for him. You smiled wearily as he continued to thrust inside of you brutally, and the sound of his wet skin slapping yours filled the room.

He opened his mouth as to say something, but he stammered a bit and his eyes almost rolled back into his half lidded eye sockets.   
  
“f- damnit, y/n. You feel so good.” he whimpered. You grinned because he was so wound up and tempted to swear. He never swears. Knowing he's got that in him, just hidden by an immense wall of composure, made you want to hear the dirtiest things come out of his mouth now that you’ve broken it. You didn’t know a man swearing could be so hot.

Despite having been a virgin, he was fucking you so nicely. Exactly what you were aching for. He was filling you to the brim with his cock so eagerly, pounding away at your g spot, fluids dripping from his throbbing length pumping in and out of you so rapidly. You could feel it throb and twitch inside you, the prominent veins lining his cock only added to your pleasure. You enjoyed it so much, him pulling out a perfect amount and thrusting it back into your needy pussy at a perfect pace.

What turned you on even more is that he forced your legs wide open if you had squirmed too much or wrapped them around him. He wanted to show you just how badly he needed you and how determined he was to slide in and out of you with no interruption. He also wanted a clear view of his cock disappearing inside of you. The thought of finishing with him deep inside you, clenching his cock, was driving you mad. But you were holding back and wanted to savor that feeling of fullness as long as you can.

Short of breath, you muttered, “Your cock feels good. It feels so fucking good, V.” hearing this nearly sent him over the edge. 

He had practically let go of all restraints and filters you didn’t even know he had. You figured he’d only picked up whichever dirty words Nero and Dante as well as his sly bird familiar had thrown around. You were wrong.

“Pardon my vulgar words, angel,” He panted and he collected himself, as to not cum inside you early, without warning. 

Under his breath, he was able to muster some words. “You're so wet and tight, taking me so eagerly. And I wanted you so, so badly.”

You moaned so loudly you almost lost control of yourself. He was talking dirty, and also dropped his poetic flow. _What the hell have you managed to do to this man?!_

“Tell me princess, do you like this? Do you like my cock jammed inside that little pussy of yours? Do you need me to fuck you harder?”

_Oh my God. He is off the rails. He's swearing._

He loomed over you, so dominantly. Never slowing his pace. You don't know how on earth he hasn't came by now, but you wanted every last drop his hot seed inside you. You also couldn't believe your ears at all.

“I- I do. You're going to make me cum!”  
“Do you want me to cum inside you as well, my sweet?  
You groaned softly. “Please.”  
“I promise no drop will escape from you until it drips out of you when I’m done with you.”

He leaned in to kiss you while he continued to hammer that sweet spot. He broke the kiss and nuzzled his face into the warm crook of your neck. His breath was nearly burning your skin.

“Cum for me. I wish to hear it.”

He resumed kissing and nibbling your neck, and he was thrusting into you a lot more passionate now and you could not contain yourself any longer. You felt like you were being electrocuted by pleasure; so strongly you couldn’t even issue a moan. But the response you elicited was almost better than hearing you moan his name.

Your eyes rolled to the back of your head and your whole body spasmed uncontrollably; eyes fluttering, mouth wide open, as if you were actually being electrocuted. He tried his best to keep his composure while keeping up the pace and fucking you through your high. You also squirted, the fluid coating both his length and abdomen, and it pooled on the counter top. 

Once he saw that you had returned back to reality and smiled at him softly in exhaustion, he gave you one final thrust that shook the van, reminding you where you were again, and you felt your insides trickle with heat as he was cumming oh so violently inside you, clenched to his cock for dear life.

He moaned so uncontrollably his voice cracked, and he tried to utter various curse words.

“Fuck… ugh!” Was all he managed to get past his lips.

He just kept pumping more and more into you, you had expected the trickle to stop but he just kept going, to the point it came leaking out of you, dripping down his shaft. 

“I’m sorry… for taking so long y/n.” He had stopped his movements with that last thrust, but his cock has been twitching inside you for at least a minute. It was as If your walls had a mind of its own and were milking him dry, tightening more and more. He’d pumped an obscene amount of cum inside you and the ongoing sensation of him coming undone inside you almost made you cum again, already over stimulated.

“Y/n...Did you really just…” He chuckled breathlessly, clearly amused despite the somewhat embarrassing situation. 

“I reckon that could be considered a feat in itself.” he added.

You held each other in a tight embrace, his face nuzzled into the crook of your neck. You could feel his heart pounding when he took you into his arms, and slowly returned back to normal as he went limp. A wave of exhaustion crept over you, and your legs would threaten to give out if you stood up. He pulled out of you, finally. A fiendish smirk crept over his face as he was awaiting to see all of his handiwork drip out of you, as you lovingly patted his shoulder.

“You did a… Wonderful job, V.” He looked down to you and gave you a kiss. It didn't last much longer though. He was quite exhausted and sank his head on to your shoulder as he snaked his arms around you, and held you tightly.

After a while he withdrew his head, which was stuck to you with a generous amount of sweat from both of you. You looked directly in each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity, and didn't care about the mess and disheveled bathroom. You could look into those jade eyes forever. You both looked like you had taken a lot of drugs, but you were just high off of each other. 

He took your hands, and laid them on his lap as he did when he first came to talk to you.

He gazed at you in silence for a moment, waiting for you to realize what he was doing. As you realized with a startled grin, he broke the silence. 

“Y/n, I do very much still love you. Will you be mine?

You felt tears rushing to your eyes, and before they could escape and trickle down your cheeks, You lunged towards him to hug him, hiding your face from him.

“Yes. I will.” He pried you off of his chest to get a look at you. You were red as a tomato, the bathroom was a mess and so were both of you. 

“It looks like we would require another shower, and then tend to this mess.” he whispered into your ear. “A proper shower”, he added.

It seemed like the relaxed poet persona had returned to V, definitely not the crazed swearing mess pounding you mercilessly, dumping cum inside you. You wondered if he was even aware of that. But you'd ask him later. You turned the shower back on. V approached the curtain and asked “may I join?” With a hint of sarcasm. With that you pulled him into the shower. Before you could actually take a proper shower now, you heard Nico yelling. The door was busted open, and she didn't come back there because she heard the commotion. It was hard to miss. Nico has an awful lot of consideration and understanding, which you appreciated.

“Hey! You two got an awful lot of explainin' to do! Also clean up after your nasty asses are done eatin' each other up’!

In a more sincere tone she raised her voice again:

“Glad ya sorted yourselves out. I'll keep the guys out of the van if they come back early.”

You didn't need to hear more to go back to enjoying your shower.


End file.
